


Hostage

by xReaper666x



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Mandalorian finds you held hostage by his latest bounty. He allows you passage on his ship to get off this cursed planet. And on night 2 of the journey, you make sure to show your appreciation.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & You, Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian x reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sex, cock warming, cream pie, small use of drugs, violence, smut, 18+
> 
> Requested: Yes - Mandalorian finds you held hostage by his latest bounty. He allows you passage on his ship to get off this cursed planet. And on night 2 of the journey you make sure to show your appreciation.

How you managed to get yourself into this mess, you don’t really know. Okay, that’s a lie, you know, and you knew better than to do it, but still…you don’t really learn do you. After a long day of bounty hunting and pissing off every single person you met, you decided to drink, and by drink you mean get blackout drunk. That’s not that bad for you, with your high alcohol tolerance, it doesn’t happen often. However, yesterday it seemed you picked a fight with the wrong people. After managing to kill a few thugs, regrettably, you were ambushed in an alley and woke up beaten and bloody hanging from the ceiling of some smelly and dirty building with an ugly, green tooth hybrid sitting in front of you, sneering at you as you gather your bearings.

“I know you, you have a rather large bounty on you,” you smirk, trying to buy time while you figure your way out of this mess. “Your some empire sympathizing dipshit, right?!”

The sneer immediately leaves his face as you grin, always happy to piss people off. He jumps to his feet and is in your face, his rancid breath threatening to make you vomit all over him.

“Conway Green, you better learn respect bitch,” He growled at you.

“And you need to learn how to brush your teeth and not gurgle with used toilet water.” You respond, gaging as the smell makes you want to hurl.

“You little cu-” he’s cut off by your feet slamming into his face as you bring them up to the hook your chained on.

Wrapping your feet around the bar holding the hook, you use them to hold your weight as you pull your chains off over the hook and free yourself…sorta. Despite being on the ground, you realize you’re still chained and need to find a way out of them before you get your bounty.

“MOTHERFUCKER!” You yell, suddenly feeling your arms scream in pain as they protest the sudden shift in position. ‘ _I’m going to kill everyone here_ ’ you think angrily.

As you stand, your head swims and you stumble into the wall. Gaining your balance again, you check the bounty then walk out of the room, still dazed either from the hangover or the beating, maybe both. Finding a blaster on one of the tables with someone’s coffee, you take it and slowly approach the other room, still dragging your chains. Trying to sneak into the room you stumble and kick a chair, making it squeal across the floor, then, and only then do you finally realize you're barefoot as you grip your toes in pain.

“So…” you begin, looking up to see about seven guys standing in front of you with blasters pointed at you, “can’t we just talk this over?”

Lunging to the side as they begin firing, you take cover behind a wall, peaking out twice and killing a man each time. When you finally pull back, you feel a sharp pain going through your left shoulder and side, realizing you’d been shot, you look up and see Conway standing in front of you with a blaster and bloody face. ‘ _I forgot to tie him up_ ’ you groan to yourself.

“Stop firing you idiots,” Conway yells ending the hail of blaster fire. As he approaches you, you go to raise your weapon only for it to be kicked out of your hands and another kick landing on your wounded side. “We’re gonna kill you slowly.”

He continued saying something, probably about what he’ll do to you, but you weren’t able to focus. Drifting in and out of consciousness, you open them once to see everyone on the ground around you, then open them again to see a metal helmet in front of your face, before you finally surrender to the sweet relief of darkness.

_________________________________________________________________________

You don’t remember falling asleep on such a comfortable bed, but damn it felt good and you didn’t want to move. That is until you feel something wet being scrubbed over your right arm, when it finished there, it moved to your neck and face. Slowly opening your eyes to the semi-dark room, you notice the shiny helmet in front of you again. This time it’s attached to a man (you think) who’s scrubbing your face with a washcloth.

“I’ll apply bacta after your wounds are cleaned,” he says, unknowingly confirming that he is indeed a man.

“Where am I?” You ask, voice raspy from the lack of water for however long you’d been out.

“On my ship,” he says offering you a drink.

Carefully maneuvering yourself into a sitting position, you accept them the cup and drink, studying the Mandalorian as you do so. He continues to clean your face, and when he’s happy with the results, he pulls out bacta spray, spraying your arm, neck, and head, before sitting back and watching you.

“Why’d you help me?” You ask.

“I don’t know,” he replies honestly.

“Where’s the bounty?”

“Carbonite.”

“Damn, I wanted him,” you sigh before continuing, “Where are we heading?”

“Nevarro.”

“Great, my ships there.”

“It wasn’t on that planet?”

“No, that was a rental while mine was repaired.”

Without another word, he nods and walks away allowing you to follow him out of his bunk and up the ladder. Sitting in the chair near him, you look around, before looking back at him.

“I owe you, but considering you probably already took my money or they did, how would you like to be repaid?” He doesn’t respond, simply tilts his head letting you know he heard you. “I don’t like being in someone’s debt.”

“I’ll think of something,” he responds flipping a few switched on his dashboard. “There’s a shower and your gear downstairs. Help yourself when you heal.”

“Thanks.”

Standing, you return to the bunk and sleep for two hours, before rising and showering. Exiting the shower stall, you see Mando looking at you as you dry off. He seems so entranced in what he’s staring at he doesn’t seem to notice that you’ve seen him. Grabbing your panties, you pull them on under the towel then let it fall allowing Mando to catch a side view of your naked body, before turning your back on him, feeling his eyes burn into you. As you pull your shirt over your head, you spin fast to face the Mandalorian, causing him to cough awkwardly as he tries to look busy, almost tripping on a crate as he rushes away from you. Smirking to yourself, you determine that’s how you will repay the Mandalorian, tomorrow, you’ll show him how much you appreciate his help.

_________________________________________________________________________

The next day you climb to the cockpit and clear your throat, waiting for the Mandalorian to spin around. After a few minutes he finally does, only to see you standing in your panties and bra in front of him.

“I saw you staring yesterday,” you say slowly approaching him, “I also saw the tent happening in your pants. So as a thank you for saving my life, I’m going to give you the mother of all blow jobs and then let you fuck me into oblivion, or I ride you into ecstasy, either way, you get to do whatever you want to me tonight.”

“You do not need to sell your body as a thank you.”

“I’m not, it’s been a few months since I was able to get off with someone so I see this as a win for both of us.” You lean down in front of the Mandalorian so you can look where you think his eyes are, but also so, he can see your breasts closer to him. “So what do you say? Let me show you how grateful I am?”

Slowly, you run your hands up his inner thigh hearing his breath hitch.

“Take off your armor, get naked, but leave the helmet on. Then sit back in the chair and call me back in.” You turn and leave the room, shutting the doors and waiting for any sign that he’ll accept your offer.

It feels like forever before you hear the clanking of armor as he strips it off. After a few more moments, he calls you back in. Entering the room, you see the Mando sitting in the pilot’s chair, naked with a helmet, with the longest and thickest cock you’ve ever seen in between his legs. He squirms slightly under your gaze.

“If you don’t like what you see, you don’t have to do anything,” he says quietly, almost shyly.

“Why wouldn’t I like it? That’s the single greatest cock I’ve ever seen in my life.” You reply kneeling in front of him, gently taking it in your hands and stroking him, using his dripping precum as a lubricant. Leaning down, you lift his cock, but instead lick your tongue over his balls, gently sucking one into your mouth and massaging it with your tongue. Releasing it gently, you repeat the motion with the other one. Hearing his breath hitch and the leather of his armrests creak under his grip, you decide to switch your mouth for your hand, fondling his balls as you lick up his shaft, tasting the delicious precum coating it.

Reaching his tip, you circle it with your tongue then move down to the frenulum, causing his hips to jump at the feeling and a long moan to come out of his mouth. Kissing the head of his cock, you repeat the actions, looking up to see his chest heaving from the sensation. Licking him again, you decide to take him into your mouth, teasing the tip with your lips before sucking him into your waiting mouth.

“Fuck,” he hisses, flexing his fingers as he tries to regain some semblance of control.

Bobbing your head up and down on his cock, you deep throat him, causing his hips to thrust into your mouth and his hands to grab your head as he begins controlling your movements. He’s unable to be gentle as you suck him off. Feeling his cock twitch and his breath quicken, you know he’s going to come any minute, and he does. Mando’s hands push your head as far down him as you can go as he screws his hips up into your face, thick ropes of cum shooting down your throat. As he releases you, you back up and wipe your mouth.

“How was that?” You ask grinning at the slumped form in front of you, breathing erratically.

“Perfect,” he pants.

“Well, I hope you recover fast, because we’ve got more to do, or I could give you a small pill. Swallow it and you’ll have a hard-on for 8 hours no matter how many times you come.”

“Seriously?”

“The marvels of modern medicine.”

His helmet shifts to look at his lap before looking back to you. With a slight nod, he tells you to get it, which you do and return. Sitting on his lap, you carefully sneak your fingers under the front of his mask, placing the pill in his mouth. While it dissolves on his tongue, he sucks your fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them before releasing you. Moving slightly on his lap, you feel his erection grow and stab you in your core. Pulling your clothes off, you lower yourself onto his rock hard cock, sighing as he stretches you slightly painfully, but in the most pleasurable way possible.

As your hips meet, he thrusts up into you, holding you tight as he begins bouncing you on his lap. Not one to be outdone, you shift your legs so you can use them to push your body up and down. Circling your hips as you bounce, you brace your hands on Mando’s shoulders giving you more leverage. Mando removes his hold on your waist as he grabs your boobs, squeezing them hard, his eyes glued on their bouncing and jiggling movements. You can feel your high coming, already turned on by sucking his cock, you pull his fingers to your mouth, sucking on them before moving them to your clit. He instantly knows what you want and starts rubbing you. Your high hits you hard almost bowling you over. In your explosion of pleasure, you almost miss the warm liquid filling deep inside of you.

Before you can suck in a breath, Mando pushes you off his lap, spins you around, and throws you against the wall. Pulling one of your legs up, he quickly slams in you, causing you to gasp as he pounds into your throbbing core desperately, pushing you close to your second orgasm.

“You’re so fucking tight and warm,” he growls in your ear, “I need you so bad I feel like I’m gonna explode.”

“Use me however you like,” you grunt back to him, trying to catch your breath as he fucks you.

You don’t know how long you were up against the wall but two orgasms later, he’s filling you. Once he finishes he gently pushes you to the ground before mounting you from behind. Laying his weight on his forearm, he uses the other one to wrap around your neck as he roughly fucks you into the floor. You know you’re going to have grate marks embedded in your skin when you're done, but you don’t care. Shoving your hips back to meet his, you to keep going at it for what feels like hours, maybe it was, that pill was supposed to keep you going for that long.

When he finishes inside of you again, Mando carefully turns on his side, sliding out of you. Rolling over to face him, he grabs your leg and lifts it, pushing his cock back inside of you. Pulling you as close as he can, he tucks you into his body and traps one of your legs between his, making it impossible for you to move and for him to slip out of you.

The two of you wake to an alarm letting you know you’re an hour out from Nevarro. Before untangling yourselves you take stock of how you’re feeling and realize you feel so incredibly full, and it’s not just from his warm cock. As he releases your leg, he looks down between your legs as slowly withdraws. The two of you watch as a flood of cum pours out, soaking your thighs and his floor, causing you to shiver at the sight and thought.

“Sorry,” Mando whispers as his eyes stay glued to the mess between your thighs.

“For what?” You ask, rolling onto your back and bending your knees up as you tuck one arm under your head.

“For making such a mess of you,” he practically moans still not moving his head, his cock twitching to life.

“I find it hot, did you enjoy it?” You ask slowly running your finger through the mess before bringing it to your lip and licking it off, watching as Mando’s helmet follows the movements carefully.

“Yes,” he says breathlessly.

“Then that’s all that matters, this was about you after all.” Biting your lip, you let both your legs fall open to the side, tilting your head to the side in approval, casing Mando to scramble and climb on top of you, sliding inside with a deep growl. “How long until Nevarro?”

“An hour.”

“Let’s make good use of it.”

____________________________________________________________________

Landing on Nevarro, you spot your precious ship outside the window, smiling to yourself as Mando lands the ship.

Freshly showered and changed into clean clothes, you head to the door.

“You know Mando, I’d let you save me again if it led to this.”

His head snaps in your direction as he studies you.

“You’d be willing to do this again?” He questions.

“Sure, and who knows maybe next time I’ll save you and you can thank me properly.”

Kissing the side of his helmet, you walk away, leaving the Mandalorian to watch after you, smiling under his helmet at the memories from last night.


End file.
